


Sanctuary Falls

by ragdoll_exowriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amphibian, Anthropomorphic, Biting, Blood Kink, Breeding, Creampie, Creature Fic, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eventual Smut, Exophilia, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Language Barrier, Loss of Virginity, Monster Boyfriend, Monsters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, amphibian humanoids, aquatic, biting kink, fishmen, interespécies, merfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll_exowriter/pseuds/ragdoll_exowriter
Summary: Please, check the tags. This first part is relatively SFW, but the next ones won't be. Only read if you are +18.If you don't like the theme, don't read. :)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. The beginning

I live deep inside a forest in the mountains since I was born. I'm an orphan and live alone, carrying the duty my family had for centuries to protect the wild life around that parts. Common humans don't set foot near my house, because the place is swarmed by dangerous and ancient creatures. I'm safe, though, because they know who I am and are used with my presence, so they don't attack me.

  
  


There is a village relatively near the forest I help to guard and is a place a little isolated from other human settlements, near a small beach. It takes around 2 weeks to reach the closest village, but the villagers have all the things they need and live in harmony, so when some hunters arrived, they weren't welcomed by anyone. They hated foreigners who disturbed the peace, yet they were peaceful people and couldn't do anything against a medium group carrying guns besides closing their doors and try to hide from them. It didn't matter for the hunters group, who set a camp outside the village.

  
  


The hunters had some creatures  confined with them,  and  only let  them  live because the profit would be so much better. They had some babies or cubs captured in the wild or after their parents were killed. Most of the animals were debilitated and hurt, so it was obvious just a minority of them would be able to  resist before  arriv ing  at the  nearby town .

  
  


I was 16 when that happened, the kids were the ones who  asked  my help without raising any suspicion s . I only visited the village every week or so, helping to supply them with medicine, herbs  or food but they knew how to contact me at emergencies without entering the  forest.

  
  


The kids told me the hunters were heavily armed and could deal a great damage if they decided to hunt inside the forest I guarded. The adults were also scared by their presence., so I made a plan with the kids and they would share it with the rest of the villagers to get rid of the hunters.

  
  


The re was a tavern near the gates of the village, so the foreigners would be able to spot when the tavern keeper open ed his  establishment for business. He would  give a warm  welcome t o t he hunters, giving them  the strongest ale and  the girls who worked there would dance and sing to entertain the men . The camp would be  guarded by just  a  few  of them, but it would be a risky mission for me even in that conditions, I was never a good fighter, after all . The villagers were aware that I would create a distraction and after that, they could blame me, the 'Forest Guardian'. Inside my territory it would be best to  get rid of the strangers if needed. I was physically weak, but the beasts and animals at the region were not, and they would obey me and follow my strategies, the people of my family were trusted for generations.

  
  


Luckily I was always a small girl, so it was easier for me to sneak near their camp without being spotted and I had some tricks in my sleeve to keep their horses and hounds under control.

  
  


First I located the positions of all of the hunters. It seems they were in a long trip and the possibility to have a few drinks made them careless, they bought a barrel of ale for the ones who would stay on guard, but only the oldest one didn't drink even a drop and was keeping watch while the other three were drinking and laughing near the fire camp.

  
  


The hounds were leashed near the horses and they looked famine. It probably made them more eager to hunt and kill and that made me furious. The hounds noticed me but they keep quiet while I cut the ropes around the horses' necks before doing the same to release them too . They obeyed me and stayed there, waiting for my  command. My next step was to sabotage the place where they held traps and  weapons , before looking for the captured  creatures .

  
  


The animals were in cages at the middle of their camp, most of them were hurt and weak, but the carnivores were all dead, probably by hunger. The hunters would for sure take their pelts and body parts at the morning or something like that. There was a tent there and I suspected it was where they hold their most valuable trophies and I was right. Inside there were lots of caged birds and small mammals, pelts, horns and carcasses, but what drew my attention was the glass tank with creatures that I heard of, but never saw before. They were pretty similar with the relates I've heard from the fishermen about some species of merfolk that inhabited deep sea waters. But unlike their distant 'cousins', these ones had the size of small monkeys and I had no idea if they were babies or just small adults. The glass tank had seven or eight of them and they all seemed to be from different species, even though they were all pale. I thought they were sleeping at first, but after watching them for a few seconds, I noticed only two of them were alive, barely. They were hugging each other and looked scared when I tried to reach them. They had no energy to fight, though, and I was able to hold one of them to inspect it better. I said with a calm voice that I was going to help them and I had no idea if it could understand me or not, it only looked at me with curious big eyes that had horizontal pupils that remind me of frogs. Just the format of the pupils, because their eyes weren't placed at the side of their heads like frogs. The position of their eyes, nostrils and mouth were the same as humans, yet they weren't like humans at all.

  
  


I searched around  inside the tent  and found some buckets holding living fish. I took 2 small fishes to see if the creatures inside the glass were able to eat them. I was about to reach one of them again to hand feed it , but as soon as I leaned down closer the surface, one of them quickly took the fish out of my hands with its mouth, that had tiny sharp teeth, like a shark. It surprised me how quickly it was, even being so weak, and probably used its last energies to do that. The little creature hold the fish between its  inhuman  hands and ripped the fish in two halves , putting one part inside the mouth of the other one alive, who widened its eyes with the smell of blood and swallowed the fish whole. If it tried to bite my finger I would probably lose it , l uck was on my side again. I took 2 more fishes and put inside the glass. They ate it and then they put their heads outside the water, chirping lowly, similar as baby alligators, asking for more. They didn't seem uncomfortable doing that, so I concluded they were probably amphibian and could breath outside water at least for a small amount of time . I reached for one of them and it let me hold it. I put it inside an empty bucket and give it a fish, then I put some water inside, took the other creature and put it in the same bucket , were they held each other . I had the impression they could be a couple or maybe siblings, but it was only a conjecture of my part. They kept still inside the bucket, watching me while munching their fish and I took them with me. It was risky to let them inside a glass when I was about to cause some wreckage  at the  hunters  camp. 

  
  


First I opened the cages of the small animals inside the tent and then I gone for the ones outside. There were five giant boars  among the wild animals, looking  very  pissed and impatient , so I had to  release them last, at the same time I made a sound to agitate the dogs, and as soon as they barked, the horses got scared and set loose, scattering around in all directions. I only observed from a distance while the  gigantic  boars, instead of running away, stampede w h ere the men were reunited and extremely drunk. The old hunter tried to shot the biggest boar, but before he could do that, one of the hounds jumped straight into his neck , the fangs burying in the skin, spitting loads of blood . 

  
  


The men were killed by the animals more easily than I predicted and while the hounds feasted on the flesh of their previous owners, I took the weakest animals, the cubs and babies. I knew before sabotaging the camp that I wouldn't be able to transport all the cubs and babies into my place, that's why I told previously to the kids that I would call for help when it was safe. I whistled and some older boys and youngsters appeared to help me. They had their secret hideouts near the village and there they could attend to the orphan animals and hide some of the loot of the hunters.

  
  


I stayed there with the kids  about ten minutes and no signal of the other hunters, so they probably didn't hear the shotgun  noise  and were still drinking, eating and having fun inside the tavern. I tried to cover the traces of footsteps of the kids as best as I could,  and  the boars helped a lot with that, destroying the tents and stomping into things, blind in their anger.

  
  


I was taking with me the two amphibian creatures and a few poison reptiles that could be too dangerous for the humans and fortunately were easy to carry with me, being too weak to kill each other on the way to my place. I whistled to the hounds and they followed me. Some kids witnessed the dogs eating the hunters and I knew the villagers would be wary to accept and adopt them. Probably they would send me some of the rescued cubs in the near future, as soon as the hunters' menace vanished. I was the animal whisperer of the place, after all.

  
  


I put the reptiles in separated containers at my house and went straight away into the direction of a waterfall located in a spot that even my parents were oblivious about when they were still alive. I knew almost nothing about these two small aquatic creatures and I had to release them into a safe place, not just for them, but for the other animals and creatures in the forest. I had no idea of what they were and would have to observe them. I was suspicious they were just babies or kids from aquatic humanoi d s and I had no idea about the size they would reach or if they were too wild. In the last case, if they couldn't adapt, I would have to take a trip and find the place  where  they belong. It would be easier for me if they were just common beasts, but I had a gut feeling their species were intelligent as humans, if that was the case, they possibly wouldn't obey me so easily, but at least we maybe could understand each other.

  
  


Behind the waterfall there was a secret cave with a small lake at the center where they could stay and had some harmless fish for them to hunt. I couldn't stay with them all night, because I had to prepare to defend myself and the forest against the hunters who would want my neck for sure.


	2. Courtship

The remaining hunters ended up leaving the village at the morning, too frustrated about the deaths of their companions and everything they lost after months of hard work. The elder of the village told them the forest had protectors and the people there were able to live peacefully because they respected the nature and didn't adventure inside the 'sacred grounds'.

  
  


One of the kids said to me the hunters didn't seem suspicious of everyone's involvement at the sabotaging, but I told him it was necessary to organize some youngsters to start keeping a watch to see anyone approaching the village or any menaces for any possible future retaliations. Better be safe than sorry. I was also able to convince them to keep most of the cubs and babies of wild animals. If they feed and treat them with respect, they would be able to protect the village after reaching adulthood.

  
  


The giant boars settled down at the low border of the forest and even though they were just five, after a year or two they would turn up to be a large family. At least they knew pretty well the scent of the hunters and would warn me before the villagers, for sure.

  
  


I was able to relax a little and focused my attention into the animals I brought with me before leaving to see the two creatures I left at my own secret hideout at the waterfall. Not that I really needed one, considering I was the only human living inside the forest, but it was a quiet place and I loved to go there from time to time.

  
  


When I arrived inside the cave behind the waterfall, they were looking at the entrance, just the upper half of their heads showing out of the water. They were calm, like they were expecting me, but they didn't come into my direction straight away. They were intelligent enough to know I wasn't there to hurt them, but careful enough to wait and see if I was a threat somehow. They sniffed the air and I was surprised for their heightened senses even outside the water – I brought some raw meat with me to feed them.

  
  


I extended my arm to offer them a small piece of raw meat and one of them advanced a little, but the other hold it and hissed, scolding it. I put the meat on the stone ground near the water and gave some steps back to watch them.

  
  


They slowly came out of the water and sat down to eat the raw meat, watching me as much I was watching them while munching the food. They indeed could breath outside the water and I was able to observe them more carefully this time.

  
  


The two amphibian creatures were smaller than a human toddler, but appeared to be as smart as a seven year old kid at least. I was pretty sure they were infants at their own species, but only the time would tell me if I was right or not. I had no idea about their gender because they had nothing showing at their lower parts, unlike the mammals I was most familiar with. I never knew how to differentiate certain creatures by gender, like reptiles or fish, but I could ask later the elders or the fishermen in the village.

  
  


The amphibians were both pale-colored with gills around their neck and two or three slits at the sides of their bodies where human lungs would be. They both had tiny sharp teeth indicating their carnivore tendencies and horizontal pupils. Their hands were pretty humanoids with a thin membrane between its fingers and no claws, their feet were like a crocodile's, without the hard scales, though.

  
  


I thought they were siblings at first, but one of them had more fins around its body while the other was slightly bigger, had a tail and a dorsal fin. It could be gender traits or a variety inside their species, just like us humans with different traits, shapes, sizes, types of hair and skin colors. Or they were from different races, like elves or orcs, comparing with humans. I had absolutely no clue.

  
  


It took around two or three weeks for them to start showing different colors on their bodies, the one with a tail was showing a vivid red color with black stripes, while the other had dark blue spots forming on the upper side of its body. Both of them were pale on the front side of their bodies and I had no idea if they lost their color being mistreat and starved by the hunters or if it was an age thing. They grew more relaxed in my presence, so I could enter the lake to swim with them. It took more three months for them to allow me touch them to pet their backs and the top of their heads. The dark-blue one was more receptive at first than the other, but soon they were both playful around me. I had to swim naked with them because they liked to pull off my clothes with their teeth, ripping them off. I didn't mind to show my naked skin around them because they were bare just like me and weren't humans.

  
  


Soon I noticed the two of them were able to communicate between themselves using clicks and creaking noises that sounded completely different under water. When fighting with each other, they hissed and showed their teeth. They fought in a playful way, just like puppies use to do, but I started to suspect them both were males because they constantly tried to compete and display dominance, sometimes to draw my attention. The red-colored won in most cases, but it was also very protective and caring about us.

  
  


The red one was more bossy, so I started to call him 'King'. The other one I started calling it 'Night', because his back was dark-blue, almost black, with small white spots that reminded me the starry sky at night. It also sounded like 'Knight', so I ended up giving him that name. King and Knight, in a way it was a funny choice.

  
  


It took them a year to devour all the fishes in the lake inside the cave that was pretty big and deep, so they started to adventure themselves outside the waterfall to capture other fish and sometimes they were able to hunt a deer or any other animal drinking water there, pouncing from the deep waters sometimes. King was the best to hunter bigger prey, but Knight was the only one fast enough to caught birds. At that time they were almost my size and had a slender body, so I wasn't sure if they were indeed males or not.

  
  


Two years later and Knight was taller than most villagers I knew, while King surpassed any of them, being bulky and strong while Knight was more slender, gracious and agile. They both looked very masculine and had some scars from their fights. King was obviously the 'alpha', but Knight tried to assert his dominance from time to time, specially when King was trying to monopolize my company.

  
  


They never tried to hurt me but sometimes King was a little brute whenever we swam together. He wasn't so conscious about his own strength, but Knight always kept his watch over me and scolded King when he got too carried away.

  
  


One day I was swimming with Knight when I felt a nip on my tight. I leaned closer Knight instinctively and when I felt a bite on my flesh again I screamed. King emerged soon after that, making a rumbling sound, the closer of a purr he could get. Knight hugged me and nuzzled my neck, making a similar sound. That's when I suspected they reached puberty and were seeing me as a potential mate. I got a little scared by the idea at first, because I only slept once with a man and even though he had an average size, it hurt a lot when I lost my virginity. King and Knight were too big and I had no idea about the size of their cocks, if they had one, because they still showed nothing. Maybe they were like some species of birds and fish that didn't have penis, so I didn't mind when they showed more displays of affection towards me.

  
  


King loved to bite weakly my flesh, specially my inner tights while I was under water, while Knight was more found of skin contact and liked to feel and explore the texture of my skin and hair. They liked to hold me when we swam together, Knight was more sweeter and gentler than King, who was big, clumsy and after a while I noticed he was a slightly timid to maintain his touch on me for a longer time. Knight started to teach King how to touch me softly and they kept that courtship for a week or so and I was enjoying a lot the way they touched and treated me.

  
  


I thought at first they were waiting for me to lay some eggs in the water and after that, they would rub their bellies on me to ejaculate on them, just like frogs did when mating. I felt a little pity for them, because they were so endearing and lovely with me. It took me by surprise when they started to behave more sexually, while I expected an act more prude coming from them. Knight grew more curious about my breasts and nipples and decided to explore them while hugging me from behind. I felt a little embarrassed in the beginning, but soon I got carried away and decided to revel under his touch.

  
  


King didn't seem to like it very much and probably felt jealous, because he grab me from behind and pushed me deep into the water. at first I thought he was being playful, but once my body started to want more oxygen I panicked, thinking I would drown there thanks to a stupid prank. While I was squirming, Knight approached me and put his mouth over mine, pushing air into my lungs. It was a strange sensation, but it wasn't painful at all. King was rubbing his crotch over my butt and I felt something poking my inner tights. It rubbed against my entrance again and I tried to shove him away, but he was way too strong. Knight was trying to calm me down with faint caresses while helping me breathe. when I looked the lower part of his abdomen I spotted a pink tip showing off a slit I never noticed before. So they indeed have penises... It seemed smaller than a human's or it was just a part of it and the rest was still inside his body. It was obvious Knight wanted to fuck me too. King's cock was still poking near my entrance, he was too inexperienced to find the right place and I didn't want to give myself to them at deep waters where they could hurt me or even kill me, so I didn't make an easy job for him to penetrate me.

  
  


I was scared by everything, King was frustrated and started to be more forceful, trying to hold my hips between his hands. Even though Knight was aroused too, he didn't like my reaction and took me away from King's grasp.

  
  


Knight was faster swimming than King, so he put me out of water on a rock in the middle of the lake. King emerged just after a while, very pissed, they hissed at each other, showing their teeth. They calmed down a little after communicating between themselves. King moved into my direction and put his head over my knee, staring at me apologetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more intense, I promise. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, they will grow up. ;)


End file.
